I bet my life
by Akira-sun
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots featuring Stiles and Derek.
1. Snowed in

Snow. The stupid flakes fell with a frenzy to the earth like it was the end of the world. And it might as well be if much more came down. Stiles watched from the window as it came faster with each passing minute while Derek mulled about the loft. While Stiles normally loved the stuff, he watched with disdain in his inability to drive home in his beat up jeep and bald tires. Derek's Camaro did little more in the bad weather so for the foreseeable future, Stiles was stuck with Derek and his one bed, lack of couch, and minimal blankets.

"Can you turn up the heat up, just a bit? I don't have the ability to become a furnace like you to help keep myself warm. It's freezing in here and if I can't get warm soon, I'll just venture outside and make myself an igloo," Stiles practically begged. He put on his best puppy eyes that had nothing compared to Scott yet seemed to do nothing on the sourwolf. Derek merely glared at Stiles and returned to the book in his hand without even a word. "Or I can hop into your bed and make it smell like me. I know how much you'd love that for the next week."

"I would be okay with you sitting in my lap and keeping you warm that way," Derek offered dryly, without looking up from his page. Stiles jumped from the window seat he'd taken up for himself and practically vaulted over the coffee table to Derek's lap in a matter of seconds. "If you'd let me finish, I would have finished with a threat of sinking my teeth into your throat." Stiles flashed a quick smile before starfishing across Derek's lap and reveling in the warmth.

"You know you love the human contact despite how much you growl and flash your eyes to the contrary. You crave physical contact," Stiles murmured as he felt his eyelids slip closed and sleep come upon him quickly in the warmth that Derek radiated. "Just be glad that we can't go anywhere until at least morning so you can take all of this in until then." Derek gave an exhausted sigh before dropping his book to the floor unceremoniously. Giving up on trying to get in another chapter of the book, he tucked Stiles feet up so that they were caught between the arm rest of the couch and his thigh.

"I wouldn't mind it too much if I could smell you for a few days," Derek muttered into Stiles' hair as the younger of the pair finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Presumed dead

He couldn't stop himself as the tears began to flow down his face. Derek allowed them to come after a while, he didn't care how he looked in front of his betas. Erica tried to pull him into a hug but Derek just shrugged her off though he appreciated the attempt. He turned his face up to the small group that was gathered there and gave them a small but watery smile.

"Think I could be alone for a little while?" He asked, his voice small and sounding very far away. They all returned the smile and began to disperse amongst the trees that dotted the cemetery. Derek touched the polished headstone in an effort to make this all feel a little more real. _Stiles Stilinski July 21 1996-September 19 2030_ stood out in bold black lettering against the grey stone. More tears fell down his face, Stiles was only 34 years old and still fighting the supernatural that ended up costing his life. That's what Derek had to assume, there was nothing for them to actually bring back with them from their recent expedition to British Columbia. They had managed to find his shoes and his favorite flannel shirt that'd they'd used to symbolically for Stiles in the ceremony. Derek was glad that John wasn't here to have to bury his own son, that would have surely have done the Sheriff in. Derek finally stood, dusted the little bit of dirt of the knees his pants and found his pack congregated by the entrance of the cemetery.

"Are you going to make it?" Isaac asked, his eyebrows high up on his forehead. Derek nodded and pulled the curly haired beta into a half hug as they walked back to their cars. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the sudden silence. I know I always wished he would shut up but now that I won't be able to hear him ever; it hurts."

"I know. We are all going to have to figure out how to deal with the silence we've found ourselves in," Derek replied. He gave a half smile to try to lighten the mood a bit. "You guys want to go to lunch? Looks like we could all use something to eat since we haven't had much of anything in the last few days." There was a chorus of agreements and nods from the starving pack that tried their best to begin dealing with the loss of the heart that helped keep the back together.

 **A/n: Prompts are open.**


	3. First kiss

It was messy, sloppy, and a bit wet but Stiles wouldn't have changed it for the world. He pulled away from Derek ever so slightly and gave him a dopey and dazed smile. Derek quirked an eyebrow before leaning back to look at Stiles.

"You are horrible at kissing, you realize that?" Derek asked, edging on insulting. "I'm not the first person you've kissed, am I?"

"No!" Stiles snapped, his chest compressing in the hurt that he was starting to feel. He glared Derek, anger beginning to boil in his stomach. "Excuse me that I haven't kissed everything on two legs since I've hit puberty, Mr. I can have my pick of any person on the planet." He pushed himself off the couch that he was sharing with Derek, feeling the werewolf's stare on the back of his neck all the while.

"How many people have you kissed, Stiles?" Derek asked, laughter in his voice. His eyes sparkled at the question, and there seemed to be an accusation behind them as well. "Honestly, how many?"

"Including you?" Stiles asked harshly. A nod from Derek urged him to answer. "Just two. So I realize that I may suck, but again, it's not like I've had all the practice in the world leading up to this moment." He watched as Derek deflated at the confession, his shoulders hunching over some.

"Come here. I'm sorry, you talk a lot of smack when it comes to relationships that I thought you'd honestly had it figured out by now." Derek offered his hand, his eyes now pleading. Stiles moved back to his seat, but kept close to the armrest on the opposite end from Derek. "Want to practice? If you let me take charge, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out in no time."

"Hell yeah," Stiles chimed in enthusiastically. He clambered to Derek's lap, and nearly sent them both flying in the process. "Just try to lay off the jokes for a while? I have a lot of firsts and I'd rather not have to go through this every time."


	4. Mate

The scent that was uniquely Stiles filled Derek's nose, causing him to lose more of the precarious control of his wolf. The more primal side of him wanted to take over and take what was rightfully his, but Derek pushed the feelings deeper down in an effort to not wolf out and terrify the only human member of his pack. If his mother was alive to see all of this happening, she would have laughed and told him to get over himself because claiming a human wasn't unheard of. Derek snorted at the thought, he didn't know of any other packs that were the bunch of misfits as his let alone having a human as the alpha's mate. But then again, no one else had a kitsune, a banshee, a hellhound, and a banshee that called each other family. What was the difference at the end of the day anyway for him having a human at his side?

"Whatcha got knocking around in that head of yours, Derek?" Stiles quipped, breaking Derek away from his mulled thoughts. He halfheartedly glared at the human for the intrusion but was thankful to be taken from the spiraling twister that was his brain. "Whatever it is, it must seriously be stressing you out. I haven't seen that look on you since you threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth. What's going on, sour wolf?"

"It's nothing," Derek muttered. His wolf pressed closer to the surface and Derek had to snap a little to calm back down. Stiles took a few steps back and his eyes widened at the sound. "My wolf is just being stubborn today is all. Thinks it wants something that I know better than to give it." Derek ran his hand through his hair, making the strands stand on end. Stiles scoffed at Derek's words, making the wolf raise his eye brow in question.

"If you wolf side is powerful enough to be doing this to you, I'd suggest letting him have a little leeway. This can't be good to the human looking part of you to keep what it wants away," Stiles suggested. "Unless, it wants to do something illegal of course. Then by all means, keep that shit buried. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail after you wolfie decides that setting someone on fire is a good idea."

"It wants to claim someone. My mate scent is driving me nuts and it's all I can do from sinking my teeth into his collar bone and taking him as mine. So if you don't mind, would you just leave me alone for a little while? Just until I can get this under control," Derek pleaded.

"Only if you tell me who he is. Cross my heart and hope to die that I won't tell. You can kill me yourself if he finds out," Stiles bargained. Derek sighed, his control slipping even further. "I'm not leaving until you do!"

"Stiles," Derek moaned, sweat dripping down his back. His claws came out and Derek felt his fangs extend as he pulled the scent that was Stiles into his lungs.

"Come on, let's get you into bed, big guy," Stiles offered. He slipped his arm around Derek's mid-section and hoisted them both up and towards the bed. "Damn, you are all solid muscle aren't you? This would go a lot easier if you'd help me out here. And I'm still not leaving until you answer me."

"I did, you asshole," Derek huffed. He felt his heart race at the contact between himself and his mate. The realization of Derek's words crossed over Stiles face and a blinding smile broke out across his lips. "I swear I will still kill you if you speak of this to anyone. I'm okay with getting arrested for attempted murder."

"Don't worry, I won't be calling my dad in on that one. Just let's hope he doesn't ask too many questions about why you bit his under aged son."


	5. pregnant

"It could be an indicator for testicular cancer. The cancer cells are similar to what a pregnancy test looks for," Lydia hopelessly offered. He could hear the grimace in her voice that did nothing to help his frayed and frazzled nerves. "I know it's not any better of an option, but an option none the less."

"Lydia, you are book smart enough to tell me that it's really cancer that this test is picking up. But you are also smart in the realm of the supernatural and what isn't supposed to happen in the 'normal' world. So you tell me, what do you think is a more appropriate? That I have testicular cancer at 20 or that a damn werewolf _knocked me up_!" Stiles drew out the last three words though he knew she couldn't change the situation any more than he could at this point. He just needed to vent his mounting frustration and she was currently an available target. "Sorry, but this isn't something that supposed to happen. Who would have guess that this would have happened?"

"Well, if you would have talked to me before, I would have told you that it was possible. I managed to find some information the few books that Deaton has. There is a small section talking about male pregnancy, though it was more directed at that when the population of a werewolf pack is thinned out and there aren't enough females to keep the population alive. A male would be able to take on the role and act as female and take on the role to help the population continue," Lydia recounted. Stiles wanted to growl at her for the helpful information that was about a month too late. "Why did you even take the stupid test if you didn't know all of this already?"

"I'm young and stupid, what do you expect that I would do?" Stiles flailed helplessly around Derek's loft as they continued to talk. "I thought it be funny to mess with Derek with it. 'Hey, you aren't doing a good enough job, loverboy' kind of thing."

"Thanks for the visual that I did not need. Stiles, you need to tell him as soon as he comes home alright. Postponing this will not get you any favors and he will probably be able to smell that your natural scent is off anyway the further this gets along. Promise that you'll do it, or do I need to give him a call?" The threat of tattling was real, Stiles never got away with anything that Lydia also knew. It must be a banshee thing, the inability to keep a secret. "Stiles?"

"Fine, fine. I won't lie to him. As soon as he gets home."

"Liar, you'll put this off until Derek drags it out of you. Goodbye, Stiles." _Click_.

"Damn it to hell, Lydia Martin, you suck!"


End file.
